


The Battle

by BloodyShamrock



Series: The Demon Dragon Duo [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyShamrock/pseuds/BloodyShamrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Fairy Tail!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail!!!

Chapter 2

Everyone was left speechless as Gildarts had agreed to take the two on one of his grand adventures that were usually years long. Either he was totally sure he could win this match or he didn’t care for the safety of the two young members of the guild, everyone figured it was the former, Gildarts was a loving guy and he’d never forgive himself if he got anyone from Fairy Tail hurt. Master Makarov didn’t seem phased by it either so he must have been sure that Gildarts would win. Both Natsu and Mirajane readied themselves across from the strongest member of Fairy Tail, ready to give it their all, nobody doubted that they wouldn’t.

“Alright, now the stakes have been made!” Makarov called out raising his hand up. “Begin!” As soon as Makarov dropped his hand both Mirajane and Natsu dashed forward surprising everyone at the full frontal attack they were both going for. Mirajane grinned making Gildarts smirk as she jumped high into the air above the crash wizard making Gildarts eyes widen at the intense magic power she was emitting. As Mira began to use her takeover magic Gildarts readied to defend against her attack however, he had forgotten about Natsu.

“Fire Dragon’s ROAR!” Gildarts eyes shot wide open as Natsu jumped up to eye level, his stomach extended, almost in a comical fashion as it always did with one of his signature attacks, his hands cupped at his mouth leaning his head from the force of the flames that hit Gildarts head on. Natsu’s magic having increased from his training he was sent flying backwards, it was his strongest Fire Dragon’s roar to date, hitting the ground with his feet he grinned widely as he skidded across the Earth, the both of them had been planning this formation for a while now. They had been training to fight Gildarts.

“Soul Extinction” Mira called out from the other side of the explosion that Natsu had caused, the black ball of demonic magic surging into her outstretched palm and pulling even more energy from the air around her. Grinning much like Natsu was the small globe of energy fired as Mira pushed her hand out in front of her causing a huge black and purple bea, to rocket forward obliterating everything in it’s wake.

The crowd stood wide eyed at their teamwork, MIra had originally been the decoy for Natsu but in all of this, Natsu was the true decoy for Mira is stronger, they were going up against Gildarts Clive, the strongest member of Fairy Tail. They’d have to do a lot more than this. As planned Mira leapt back as Natsu charged forward, his entire being engulfed his flames, rearing back with his fast and channeling his magic into this one punch and gave it his all.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Natsu yelled sending his fist into the mass of smoke that covered the entire form of Gildarts. Natsu grinned as he felt his fist connect with Gildarts inside the smoke screen, the explosion of the attack clearing the smoke from the field making Natsu’s eyes shoot wide open as he saw what he had hit, Gildarts open palm. The man didn’t seem phased by the attacks he had been hit with.

“Really Natsu?” Gildarts questioned, a serious look on his face. “Is that all Igneel had to teach you?” Natsu’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, the tone of his voice almost made it as if he was insulting Igneel.

“Natsu fall back!” Mira shouted at the dragon slayer however Gildarts gripped the boy’s hand so he couldn’t get away.

“You’ve grown stronger Natsu.” Gildarts told him. “However, your flames aren’t strong enough yet.” Natsu tried to pull his fist out of Gildarts palm but it refused to budge from the large man’s grasp. Natsu saw Mira over Gildarts shoulders in her take over form, wings spread wide as she held a large boulder over her head. Where she had gotten it from, Natsu didn’t know but he figured it wasn’t all too important.

“Natsu, duck!” Mira yelled making Gildarts look over his shoulder as Mira launched the boulder at him. Raising his hand up Gildarts stopped the boulder seemingly effortlessly with his bare hand before his crash magic smashed it into smithereens leaving Mira shocked before regaining her composure and diving down towards the man, Gildarts seeing the electricity surrounding her hands.

Natsu was still struggling to get out of his grip as Gildarts fought with Mira in hand to hand combat, using a single hand, making sure none of her attack hit him. Mira went for a strike to Gildarts head only for the man to hit her fist making it fly past, the lightning crackled next to his ear. Mira grinned as she smashed her knee into his aw with incredible force sending his head back, the force of her blow making his hair fly back from her hit before he smashed his forehead into her stomach sending her flying back.

“Mira!” Natsu called out before he was engulfed in flames.

“I thought you were outta magic power?” Gildarts questioned before turning back to the blazing inferno that he was holding onto, his eyes widened at the sight of Natsu, his eyes were glowing red as his entire body was engulfed in a flaming barrier. Gildarts hand started to burn making him cringe but he didn’t let go of the dragon slayer’s hand before the pink haired boy roared, sending a shockwave throughout the area, the crowd was in awe as they watched as Natsu released enormou amounts of Magic Power, none had ever seen Natsu go so far in a fight before.

Gildarts continued to cringe as his hand continued to burn before the flames around the boy began to waver and Natsu collapsed from magic exhaustion Gildarts crouched to catch the falling Natsu who was bordering on unconsciousness. Looking up at Gildarts with a tired expression the man grinned at him and rose his hand rose up showing the sever burns on his hand.

“You did well Nats-!” A firm kick to Gildarts ass sent him flying over Natsu’s body and out of the circle he had made for the bet before landing in the dirt halfway across the field, Mira stood there in her Satan Soul form, hands on her hips with a victorious smirk as her tail thumped on the ground, the entire crowd stood there with their mouths wide open as they saw Gildarts face down in the dirt and butt in the air, a true comical sight.

“Nice decoy Natsu.” Mira grinned down at him as she released her Satan Soul and returning to her original look as Natsu grinned up at her with a thumbs up before his eyes closed and he let out a tired breath. 

“N-N-NO FRIGGIN WAY!” Erza was the first to break. “That was totally cheating! You cheated!” She shouted at Mira.

“Suck it Erza! Just face it! Natsu and me are stronger than you’ll ever be, we even took down Gildarts.” Mira told her with a smirk. “Bet you wish you could of held back on our little bet huh?” Erza growled before re-quipping a new sword and charging forward before Makarov reached out with his Titan magic to halt the Knight by grabbing her on the shoulder.

“Leave it be Erza.” Makarov told her. “Mirajane is in no condition to fight you now.” Makarov said and Erza looked back at Mira to see the state she was in, her stomach was a sickly black and purple from where Gildarts had head butted her and she was exhausted from the use of so much magic.

It may not have looked like much to spectators but both Natsu and Mira had all but exhausted their magic pools in their attacks. Mira had continuously been using her magic up since transforming into her Satan Soul and using Soul Extinction had almost halved that power only to use the rest using lightning magic on Gildarts in the hopes that she could have landed a direct hit. In being so young, their pools of magic were limited. Mira collapsed down on her knees next to Natsu and grinned down at him, only one of Natsu’s eyes opened as he grinned at her.

“We need more training.” Mira told him making Natsu groan and roll over away from her. “Hey! Don’t you roll away from me when I’m talking to you!” she shouted reaching out and shaking the Dragon Slayer before wincing and and hunching over holding her stomach. “Ow.” she whined. Lisanna and Happy ran forward to both Natsu’s and Mira’s aid. Lisanna helped support Mira as they stood up, Happy sat on Natsu’s chest with a big smile.

“You’re awesome Natsu!” Happy laughed.

“Yeah little buddy.” Natsu grinned up at him. “I’ma just gonna rest for a bit.” He said closing his eyes.

“Hey! Wake up.” Gildarts snapped sitting down beside the Dragon Slayer who cracked an eye open and stared up at the man who was now sitting beside him. “You both did well.” He said looking over at Mira who was watching them. Lisanna helped her to stand. “I’ll be good to my word, next job I go on you two are coming with me. I’ll give you a few days to recuperate and then we’re out of here.” Natsu gave a big goofy grin as Mira smiled before Lisanna led her away.

“Try not to take too much of a dangerous job Gildarts, I want my children back safe. You hear?” Makarov said to hims, Gildarts looked up and grinned.

“I’ll keep ‘em safe.” Gildarts said.

-Days Later-

“It still hurts.” Mira groaned hugging her now only slightly bruised stomach, at her feet was a simple back pack she had spent the last three days packing, unpacking then repacking. She had no idea what she was packing for. Gildarts had picked a job but had denied all questions to what the job was. So Mira was still a little frustrated, Natsu wasn’t bothered by it, what bothered him was that Gildarts wouldn’t let Happy come along. He had argued even before he had been let out of the infirmary, almost burning it down in the process. Standing beside Mira was Lisanna who was slightly upset that Mira and Natsu were leaving for an unknown amount of time.

“You’ll be safe right Mira?” Lisanna questioned.

“Of course I will.” Mira told her sister. “Anything bad happens I’m sure Gildarts will look after us.” She reassured her younger sister with a smile.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a big adventure like this?” Elfman asked walking over to them. “It’s a big step Big Sis, for both you and Natsu.”

“It’ll be fun.” Mira told them. “I know you’ll both be worried about us but we’ll both be fine. What’s the worst that could happen? I’m a kick ass S-class Wizard along with Gildarts, Natsu is pretty strong himself so we’re like an awesome team.” She smiled at them before patting Lisanna on the head. “I’ll make sure to look after Natsu.” Lisanna puffed her cheeks up as they tinted a light shade of red, for the most part she had moved on from her crush on Natsu but Mira still teased her about it from time to time, even though in the last couple of months since Mira won the bet with Erza her older sister had spent more time with the Dragon Slayer. 

As the three continued to talk to one another, gossip still went through the guild about how Natsu and Mira had defeated Gildarts of all people. Gray and Erza were in a depression over it, Erza because Mira was strong and she couldn’t deny that any longer or deal with the fact that her rival was getting stronger while Gray couldn’t believe that Natsu could top Gildarts at all, even with a handicap. So they were currently sitting at the same table heads down with clouds of depression floating over them.

The rest of the guild was currently chatting among one another, some slightly saddened that two members were getting to go on a once in a lifetime journey with Gildarts Clive, one of these people being Cana. She of all people wanted to go, but couldn’t work up the courage to tell Gildarts the truth… Not yet anyway. So she put a smile on her face and would wish the three good luck in their journey, promising herself that one day she would tell the old man. The guild was in a bustle before the guild door burst open and Natsu came flying from outside with a cry and crashing into several people, toppling them over along with the furniture they had been sitting at.

“Not even on the road yet and you’re bothering me.” Gildarts mumbled walking in after the young Dragon Slayer, Gildarts had his travel pack on his back and Natsu’s in his hand, the Dragon Slayer was currently pulling himself out of the mass of people he had crashed into. “The bet was for you and Mira, not Happy.” The blue cat floated next to Gildarts with a downtrodden expression on his face. “Sorry Happy.”

“Aye…” The blue cat nodded before floating over to Lisanna with a sniffle, the young Strauss family member hugging the exceed to her chest.

“Alright! Brats line up!” Gildarts called out only for Mira and Natsu to stare at him with tilted heads. “Just get over here!” He snapped at the two of them in a hushed whisper making the guild laugh in response as Natsu and Mira walked over to him. Gildarts chucked Natsu’s travel pack at him, knocking the small Dragon Slayer down making him cry out as he landed on his butt a few feet back earning more laughs from the guild members.

“You did that on purpose!” Natsu shouted at him.

“Yeah and what if I did?” Gildarts shouted back at him, Natsu simply huffed and folded his arms over his chest making Gildarts laugh before he turned to Mira and her bag. “That’s it?”

“I didn’t know what the hell to pack since you didn’t tell me!” Mira shouted at him making Gildarts sigh.

“We’ll work it out on the road.” He told her, waving it off. “Say your goodbyes.” He told them with a small smile. “Don’t know when you’ll be seeing the guild again.” He explained to them to which they nodded. Natsu instantly ran over to Gray and punched him in the face causing a brawl between the two. Gildarts chuckled as Mira walked over to her siblings, the man turned to see Makarov walking towards him.

“Look after them Gildarts.” Makarov told him. “They’re part of this guild and as such are my children, I entrust them to your care when they are with you.”

“Don’t worry Master, I’ll have them back in one piece.” Gildarts told him.

“Any idea how long you’ll be gone for this time?” Makarov questioned seeing Natsu and Gray fighting before Erza stepped in reprimanding the two for doing so, then over to Mira who was being hugged by Elfman and Lisanna, both were crying at the departure of their older sister.

“No idea.” Gildarts told him. “You know how it is out there on the road.” Makarov nodded in understanding.

“Of course Master.” Gildarts nodded as he saw Happy and Natsu saying a farewell to one another. Makarov gulped slightly as he saw Mira walk over to Erza. The two glared at each other, he almost thought they were going to destroy the guild one last time before Mira left with Gildarts.

“Look after Elfman and Lisanna for me Tincan.” Mira told her, the redhead smirked.

“Do the same for Natsu.” Erza told her, the two grinning at one another. “And I’ll kick your ass when you get back, you cow!”

“Want to say that again you breast challenged, firecrotch?” The two head butted one another as they glared heatedly at one another before turning away from each other, grins on both of their face as they walked their separate ways.

“How come they get to fight?” Natsu questioned, pouting.

“Cause they’re tougher than us.” Gray sighed before Gray punched Natsu in the face. “You may be able to beat Gildarts now, but I’ll beat you when you get back, I’m gonna train a bunch.”

“Yeah well I’ma gonna train too?” Natsu shouted at him, the two grinning at one another. Natsu folded his hands behind his head before walking over to his travel bag and pulled it onto his back. Happy flew over to him and gave him another hug making Natsu grin at him. “Don’t worry Happy! I’ll be back and more awesome than before, then we’ll go find Igneel!” He cheered with a grin on his face, Happy sobbed but nodded regardless.

“Alright Natsu, Mira, let’s go.” Gildarts said hefting the bag onto his back and turning on his heel before walking for the entrance to the guild hall, Natsu gave Happy to Lisanna with a grin before walking after Gildarts, Mira walking with him, the two stopped at the guild entrance and turned back with smiles before running out of the guild after Gildarts.


End file.
